


Party at the Winchesters house

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Crushes, Drinking, Drunk Cas, Engineer Dean, Fluff, M/M, Sober Dean, english major cas, hypsterish cas, party at the winchester house, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a crush on dean and thanks to his brother Gabriel they get invited to a Winchester party. After a lot of shots and some dancing Dean ends up taking care of Cas for the night. What happens when the green eyed Dean reveals he has a crush on Cas too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at the Winchesters house

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I didn't really want Meg to end up with Alistair but I couldn't think of anyone else to put her with so oops! Hope you enjoyed this :)

“To be, or not to be, that is the question—  
whether 'tis… Nobler in the mind to…. suffer  
The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune,  
Or to take Arms… against a Sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep—  
No more; and… by… a sleep, to say we end  
The Heart-ache, and the thousand Natural… shocks  
That Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation  
devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep… um” 

Castiel held his breath and opened his eyes to look down at his notes. He needed to have the famous Hamlet soliloquy memorized by next Monday and so far he wasn’t getting very far into it. He sighed and adjusted his black framed glasses. The sun was shining hot over the campus causing the green grass to almost sparkle as students rushed around to their next class, or started a game of soccer on the green fields. Castiel leaned back and took in a breath of summer air. It was early September and he knew he had to enjoy this weather as much as possible before the cold rolled in. The nights were already getting colder but he knew they had at least three more weeks of this before fall officially started.

Castiel squinted in the sunlight and his eyes fell on one Dean Winchester who was playing soccer nearby. He had on a green loose top and black shorts as him and his younger brother Sam dominated the field. The game was three against three and as Castiel looked closer he could see Benny playing as well. They were a dynamic trio. Benny was really good at passing to Dean who would score almost instantly and run around the field hi-fiving his brother and Benny as the other team groaned. Cas had watched Dean for a while; in fact they had a class together. Dean was taking engineering and Castiel was taking English and somehow they both ended up in a computer class that taught you the basics on how to use word and power point. 

“To stalk or not to stalk that is the question!” Came a voice from behind Castiel causing him to look away from Dean who was now head butting the ball towards the net, by the sounds of the had just gotten a goal. Castiel wiped around to see his older brother Gabriel standing against the tree. He was also wearing black shorts and a yellow top and spoke once again. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” The teasing tone to his voice told Cas his older brother knew what he was up to and he blushed. “I was taking a break, Hamlet is difficult.” Gabriel nodded though he had never read it and plunked down next to Castiel.

“Crowley took over my spot, those Winchesters are tough, and they seemed to grow up on soccer.” Castiel nodded and eyed Dean who was now trying to steal from Kevin who was headed toward Benny on goal. “I don’t understand how it is entertaining to play; you get all sweaty and smelly.” Castiel said bumping his shoulder to his brothers’ as a note that he smelled. “You just like watching don’t you?” Gabriel teased as he grabbed a sucker from his brown messenger bag and unwrapped it. Some people are addicted to sex, and some are addicted to drugs, Gabriel however is addicted to candy. You would never see him without a sucker or some gummies.

They both sat in silence for a while until Gabriel spoke up again. “Have you talked to him yet?” His voice was low and Castiel shook his head and lowered it. He started this little crush when Dean walked in the first day and was wearing a moss green shirt. It brought out his eyes and he happened to sit right next to Castiel. No words were exchanged by both boys but watching Dean put on glasses and take notes had to have been the hottest thing Castiel had seen. When the class rolled around again Dean was no longer wearing glasses and he squinted a lot which was cute too. However the glasses had a certain…something. Gabriel made Castiel spill his little Dean crush on the second day and so far Gabriel had not been too bad about it. He was getting to know Dean better because they were in the same program, in Castiel’s case he had yet to talk to him.

Castiel continued to watch Dean and often when Dean would look his way he would bury his nose further into the book to avoid eye contact. He didn’t have the guts to talk to Dean and he was scared he never would. The game dragged on for another half hour until Dean called he had to head home. It was four o’clock and Castiel could feel the sun beginning to fade, creating shadows against the green lawn. The wind had also picked up riffling his papers everywhere. Castiel quickly closed his binder a well as his hamlet book as the game disassembled. He adjusted his black frame glasses and was bent over to pick up his notes on page 2 of Hamlet when Gabriel said “Hey Dean-o”

His head shot up and Dean was within arms distance away. Castiel felt his throat tighten and he gripped the paper hard. Dean and Gabriel were talking about the game and the strategies so Castiel got to work shoving everything in his blue messenger bag. Dean being this close was sending his heart racing and if he didn’t get out of here Dean would know something was up. He could almost picture the bright green eyes and all the freckles that looked like they were artistically placed on his nose. “See you guys later!” Dean called as Castiel looked up to see Dean jogging towards his brother, who was talking to a pretty blonde girl. The sun caught his eyes causing them to sparkle more and Castiel’s jaw dropped. Dean let out a loud whistle and Sam looked to his brother. He kissed the girl on the cheek before jogging over and she seemed to have the same reaction Cas did when Dean was in arm’s length. Damn those Winchesters.

“Okay nerd I just got you in with Dean so you can praise me now!” Gabriel said as him and Castiel walked towards Gabriel’s old red truck. Castiel shot Gabriel a look before he got in and sat in the passenger seat. Gabriel got in and started the engine before turning off the radio. Castiel knew this must be serious, besides candy Gabriel loved music. “While you were flitting about cleaning up Dean invited us to a Winchester party this weekend and we are going.” Cas shot a look to his brother and buckled up. The sun was setting behind them and from the vehicle they could watch Dean and Sam cross the road to home. “I- Gabe seriously. Thank-thanks but you know I can’t. I don’t know anyone who’s going. Please. It was nice to be invited but-that it’s okay.” He stuttered out. His hands turned clammy and he wiped them on his dark jeans. Gabriel spoke up to argue but Castiel shushed him. “Gabriel you go and have fun, hell invite Michael he’s legal. Please though don’t bring me into this.” Gabriel shot his brother a look before firing up the engine and heading home.

When Castiel got home Gabriel didn’t say anything. He let Cas walk up to his room and close the door. He was a little surprised because his brother never let him say no to anything. Castiel shrugged and put his messenger bag on the hardwood floor. He took in the familiar sight of his white walls and faded red bedspread. Cas took off his jeans and blue shirt and opted for grey sweatpants and a red sleep shirt. He brought his laptop to the bed and began to surf on the social media sites. Nothing new was on twitter and he kept tumblr open just because. He then logged on Facebook and saw nothing new. Castiel only had 33 friends on it anyway and he as too scared to friend Dean. He really had never talked to him and only sat next to him in class once. Cas felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he clicked on Dean’s page and saw him profile picture. It was of him standing on a beach with a faded blue top and grey shorts. The sun was setting in front of him causing his green eyes to pop and every facial feature to be bold. Castiel let the mouse hover over the “Add as friend” button before he closed the laptop lid and pushed it away. He was a coward. A miserable coward.

The next day rolled around without Gabriel really saying much. He drove Castiel to school like normal and had the radio cranked to some rock station. As they pulled up Castiel was sorting through his bag to make sure he brought his rough copy of his essay for the professor to look at when suddenly he heard a voice say “Asia nice!” Castiel’s ink stained fingers stopped reaching for the essay and he turned to see Dean leaning his head into the window and talking to Gabriel about good rock stations. Sam was rolling his eyes and claiming how Asia was “terrible” and Dean was telling his brother to shut his face. Castiel nodded along with the conversation and only pretended to listen because Dean was wearing just a white shirt that had slight oil stains on it and fuck if that wasn’t sexy. Gabriel got out of the truck and Cas realized he had to follow as well. He was so screwed

“So your dad’s out of town?’ Gabriel said as he walked next to Sam which left Dean walking next to Castiel. He was secretly happy he was next to Dean because Sam was tall…too tall and Castiel hated feeling short. Plus he was next to Dean and was getting better at actually looking his way. “Yeah dad’s going hunting with our friend Bobby. We got the house to ourselves Friday, Saturday and Sunday.” Dean said raising his voice in excitement. Gabriel smiled and Dean began to talk about how he invited a large amount of people but they were only letting one hundred in to keep it slightly small. Just the thought of having one hundred people crowded in a room made Castiel feel slightly introverted. He always preferred a hang out with one or two friends. Castiel listened in as they made it to the front doors and Dean was talking about how much he hated skunked beer. Sam and Gabriel agreed and Castiel felt numb. He had beer before but he just nodded along, unable to form a sentence. “I wonder why it does that ya know. Why can’t it be good all the time?” Dean said and Castiel felt his mouth open and move and no!

“Light.” Cas said. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up and Dean and Sam turned to him and he blushed furiously. He felt dizzy but stayed grounded. He had just spoken to Dean Winchester and the first word he said was “light.” “What?” Sam asked as their group had stopped near a table outside to sit down. Castiel felt dizzy and he felt himself blush. Dean was sitting right across from him and staring. He recovered quickly by saying “There is a chemical in the beer that when, um, light…bright light hits it, well it becomes skunked.” Sam stared and Gabriel grinned. Dean however was intrigued. “How do you know that?’ He asked leaning forward. A slight wind blew causing Castiel to shiver even though today it was quite warm, or maybe that was because he was talking to Dean finally. “I like science, and um, English.” Cas blushed further and pulled at a loose string on his messenger bag breaking eye contact. Sam nodded and agreed he liked science too and Dean smirked. “That cool, I guess we know who has the smarts in the family. It for sure not Gabe” Castiel laughed and Gabriel frowned. “I’m good at other things!” He whined causing Dean and Cas to laugh harder. “Yeah like getting us good beer for the party which by the way is your job.” Sam retorted. Gabriel laughed along with the boys and Castiel stole a glance at Dean. He was laughing with his head tilted back and his mouth wide. He looked so perfect like this, all happy and joyful. Castiel wished he could sketch because he would keep the picture forever. How the morning sun was reflecting on his face, how his eyes sparkles and every freckle stood out. How they made eye contact and Castiel actually talked.

“Alright Class time, I got Car fixing 101 today.” Dean said after the laughter stopped. He stood up and Sam followed. “Gotta meet Jess.” He said with a slight smile playing on his lips. “Your girlfriend?” Gabriel sang teasingly as Sam blushed. Dean leaned forward and said “He wishes!” before earning a smack from his brother. “Come Friday both of you!” Sam said as he began to wave and walk the other way. “See ya Gabe, see you….um….Castiel right?” Dean said. He nodded and felt numb as Dean’s eyes scanned him. Was Dean checking him out? Dean… Dean Winchester just looked him up and down and checked him out?! No way. “Yeah, if it’s easier you can call me Cas.” He answered as Dean picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “See ya around in computer class, Cas.” Dean said with a wink as he walked towards his brother. Both Gabe and Castiel stayed silent before Gabriel spoke up. “What the hell just happened? You-you talked to him?” Castiel nodded and felt a smile break out on his face.

“I can’t Gabe.” Castiel decided as he sat in the truck on Thursday night. The party was tomorrow and Cas still didn’t want to go and embarrass himself. Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel had become a group over the past three days. They spend their lunches eating under the oak tree and talking about everything and anything. Cas was getting better at talking to Dean and Dean even added Cas on Facebook. Things were going great but the party still loomed over Castiel’s head like an angry black rain cloud. “You have to go Cas, your part of the group now. You can talk to him now. Go” Gabriel insisted as they drove along the dirt road that lead to their house. Gabriel’s fingers were drumming absentmindedly on the steering wheel and he as trying to convince Cas to go. “I have nothing to wear” He argued and Gabriel shot him a sideways glance. “That’s not a good enough excuse; you’re supposed to be the brains in the family bro.” Gabriel reminded him. Castiel sighed and Gabriel spoke again. “Listen, go. You will have fun. When you have alcohol it makes it easier to talk to people.” Castiel looked out the window at the whizzing plains that were surrounding them and he thought about it. “You can’t just go and tell me?” He said turning to his brother and pulling the puppy dog eyes. Gabriel laughed and shot back “Not a chance.” Cas sighed and thought about it. Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad after all. He could meet new people, maybe a new boy that would help him get over Dean. Castiel grinned and turned to Gabe. “I’ll go!” Gabriel smiled and turned up the radio full blast in celebration as they tore down the dusty road, windows down and music up.

Soon enough Castiel found himself standing in his full length mirror looking at the clothing Gabriel helped him pick out. He was wearing a grey tee shirt and dark black tight jeans. He had combed his hair and mussed it about with gel or as Gabriel said “Cas make sure you have some sex hair.” Cas hoped this was close. Excitement and nerves raced through him as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. The top hugged his torso and made his eyes appear bluer. The jeans hugged his butt and Castiel hoped that was a good thing. He shifted from foot to foot unable to decide if going would be such a good idea. The Winchesters were nice enough to let Gabe and Cas crash for the night so Castiel had no excuse not to drink. Gabriel told him he didn’t have to say yes to any drinks but nerves still shot through his veins.

Gabriel pulled the red truck to the back of the house and Castiel swallowed hard. The party had just started and Gabe was talking in excitement the whole way there about how awesome it would be. Castiel could feel the excitement of the party from outside the house. Pop tunes were muffled by the bricks and Castiel suddenly wished he was miles away from here. Gabe cut the engine and walked the bed of the truck to get the beer. Cas adjusted his top and glasses and jumped out to help Gabriel carry booze. “Man I am so excited. Winchester parties are talked about for weeks after.” He chatted as he led his younger brother to the front door. The music got louder and Castiel recognized it as a pop tune that was always played on the radio. “Don’t chicken out on me now.” Gabriel teased as he gave Cas a nudge and smirked before opening the door.

Within two seconds of stepping inside both boys got swept into the party scene. Some kid took the booze from both of them and led them toward the kitchen. So far it looked like there was already one hundred people in the house and Castiel could feel his muscles tense. Girls were flirting with boys in the living room, couples were making out on the stairs. Some girl walked by and grabbed Gabriel’s butt to which he winked and grabbed hers right back. The boy lead them to the kitchen where there was a beer pong table set up and Sam and Jessica were playing against two other people. “Gabe!” Sam shouted moving over to wrap him in a hug. When Sam hugged Cas he could smell beer radiating off the younger Winchester and he knew they were probably losing bad. The music was slightly turned down and Jessica wrapped her arms around Sam. “Wanna play Gabe?” She asked. Her cheeks were flushed and she was giggling and kissing Sam’s cheek. “No that’s alright where going to go mingle. We just got here!” Gabe said as he eyed a red head standing in the doorway staring him down. “Okay have fun! Cas man you want play?” Sam asked. Castiel shook his head and watched as Gabriel walked towards the red head and started talking. Cas moved over to let the game continue and he looked for Dean.

Two hours into the party and still no Dean. Someone had handed him a cup before leaving and Castiel sniffed it and began to sip it slowly. Whatever it was burned going down, but Cas soon felt the slow tingle of the alcohol in his system. He watched Sam and Jess win a game of beer pong and was eager to play himself when he heard a low rumble call “SHOTS!” The crowd cheered and Sam and Jess pulled Castiel into the living room. A row of shots was on the small bar and Crowley was standing behind it smirking. “Winchester you up!?” He yelled to Sam. Sam nodded and brought Jess and Cas up. “Vodka?” Crowley asked as he looked pretty drunk himself. Sam nodded and a small shot glass was placed in front of him. “Count us down!” Jess shouted to the crowd giggling. “3,2,1!” A couple people shouted and Sam and Jess downed the drink. Cas followed suit and he scrunched up his face as the alcohol burned down his throat. Crowley began to pour again and some kid tapped Castiel on the back. It was Kevin who was one of Dean’s close friends. “Man you are awesome!” He said to Cas as he took a shot from Crowley and did it while keeping eye contact. Sam handed Cas a shot and he downed it, suddenly getting used to the burning sensation.

After six more shots Sam, Cas, Gabriel, Crowley and Kevin sat in the living room and talked amongst the people. The red head whose name Cas still didn’t know what hanging all over Gabriel and he kept nibbling at her ear while she grinded on his lap. Sam and Jess were explaining how rum and tequila were the best drinks. Castiel felt his whole body loosen and he felt himself relax. He had no problem joining in the conversation and was even sipping some coke that Gabriel explained had a lot of rum in it. Jess suddenly squirmed in Sam’s lap and stood up with a pouty face. “Can we dance Sam, plllllllease.” He laughed and shook his head. “Please Sammy come dance with me!” with that she swayed her hips and began to shake her hair. Sam laughed and stood up and got behind her and grinded his pelvis into her butt. Cas watched intrigued and he looked around the living room to see more people were dancing. Some of them were severely erotic. Men’s hands under girl’s skirts. Girls grinding hard on the guys dicks. The music was pounding and everything felt bright and fuzzy at the same time. Castiel watched the couples and the red head Gabriel was with thrust her blonde friend to Castiel. She smiled and grabbed his hand to help him up. “I’m Meg wanna dance?” She asked slightly slurred. Castiel thought about it and nodded. God how he wished it was Dean, but Meg could make Dean jealous which would be awesome. Where was Dean anyway? Cas smiled as Meg led him to the other side of the living room and gave him a chair. “Get up on the pool table handsome!” She said with a sly smirk as she got up and helped him up.

Castiel felt powerful as Meg grinded him on top of the pool table. He watched other couples and followed them as his hands were all over Meg’s hips and his breath was on her neck. She smelt like strawberries and Castiel still wished it was Dean. He wished it was Dean’s neck he was biting and Dean’s butt he was grinding into. Meg grinded harder and giggled when Castiel let out a low moan. Sam and Jess came over and they were whistling and Cas stuck his tounge out and grinded on Meg harder earning a couple of catcalls. Cas felt the alcohol swoosh through his veins and he felt lightheaded and happy. He had a pretty girl grinding on him, he still liked boys but that was okay. He had alcohol and was feeling tipsy but oh so happy with his life. Who needed Dean anyway! He just needed alcohol and a girl or boy and he was fine. Hell he was more than fine. Cas felt hot under his grey shirt and the room felt fuzzy. He could only really see Sam and Jess; everyone else was sort of a blur. Suddenly Meg whispered “Hey Cas. Wanna go skinny dipping, it’s hot in here.” She stopped grinding and faced him. Castiel nodded and shouted, “WHO WANTS TO GO SKINNY DIPPING!”

Sam’s laugh was heard over the roar and Meg began to take off her top. She swung it over her head and Cas thought he saw in the crowd a flash of green eyes. Dean? Meg then turned to Cas and said. ‘Your turn honey.” Castiel looked to the crowd and suddenly felt rebellious. He was an incredibly smart honor student in English. He had always done everything right and never really rebelled. He followed rules and guidelines and even in forced them when Gabriel got out of hand. However for tonight he wanted to do something crazy. Something he would remember when he was old and grey and was able to talk about later. He had been a good student all throughout high school but now it was time for a change. He grabbed the hem of his top and right when he was about to pull the sticky material off, his legs flew up and the whole world was upside down. Castiel could hear the crowd groan and he wiggled about, trying to break free to go skinny dipping. “Put me down! HEY!” Cas shouted his voice hoarse from singing the lyrics to the pop songs a couple minutes earlier. Castiel suddenly looked down at the stranger’s shirt and panic set in. Sam wasn’t wearing a green plaid shirt. Neither was Kevin or Gabriel or Jess or anyone. Someone was taking him upstairs and oh God they were going to kill him or something. Isin’t that usually what happened in horror films! Cas wiggled harder and the man holding him tightened his grip. He went up the stairs with Cas over his shoulder and he could faintly hear the music being played again.

Whoever it was dropped Cas on something soft and very bouncy and he looked down to see he was on a mattress. He bounced a couple times and giggled before looking up to who tore him away from his strip tease. Standing against the door was none other than Dean Winchester. “Dean you are a poop!” Cas whined as he bounced up and down still giggling. “I wanted to go skinny dipping!” Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Cas we don’t even have a pool.” He said calmly still standing against the door. Castiel stuck out his tounge and folded his arms. “I would have swam on the grass in the backyard then!” He retorted sassily causing Dean to laugh. “Swam on the grass naked. Oh Cas that would be a sight.” Castiel stuck his tounge out again and shot Dean pouty lips. “C’mon take a break for twenty minutes okay.” Dean said going to the nightstand and getting Cas a water bottle. “I don’t want water Dean. I want booze. You’re no fun!” He pouted still taking the water bottle and poking Dean’s side. “Let’s get you to sober up a bit, and then you can go back downstairs.” Dean said as he stood back by the door with his arms crossed. “but Deeean I was having fuuun. And I am sob-sober.” Castiel said letting out a hiccup.

“Can you do something for me Dean beings that you are not letting me go downstairs and socialize!” Cas snipped. He didn’t mean to and he quickly put his hands over his mouth. “Yes Cas what do you need.” The blue eyed man snuggled deep into the covers and could feel his body begin to ache with tiredness. He looked to Dean and tried to keep his eyes open but sleepiness had engulfed him. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so tired but it felt good to be snuggled up in Dean’s bed sheets. “Can you ch-check on Gabe. Make sure he’s okay.” Castiel whispered. Dean nodded and walked forward to pull the covers up to Castiel's neck. He pushed a few stray hairs away from Cas’ forehead and looked at him. Dean smiled and ran his palm along Castiel’s shoulder. “You gotta promise if I go down to see where he is you have to stay here.” Dean said in a low voice. Cas nodded and mumbled “promise Dean. Promise you’ll come back too.” Dean nodded and even before Dean left the room Castiel had fallen into a deep sleep.

Morning sunlight was streaming through the windows and Castiel squinted and rolled away from the harsh light. He snuggled into the mattress and took in the unfamiliar scent of citrus and motor oil. He cracked open one eye and took his glasses off the night stand and put them on. He then took in the grey walls, white celling and blue and white comforter he was currently wrapped in. This was not his room. This was not his walls. There was not his house. Cas shot up and his head was pounding. He looked over at the dresser to see a picture of Dean and Sam with their dad on a fishing trip. Dean must have been ten or eleven in the picture and his eyes were incredibly green. He was in the Winchester house. He was in Dean’s room or Sam’s. In a bed! Panic rose in Castiel’s throat and he whipped the covers off to see he was still wearing his top and pants. Okay so that was a good sign. He could hear water running and he looked around the room in awe and panic. Where was Gabriel? What happened? The water shut off and Cas put his head back on the pillow and faked sleep. He thought it would be easier to know which Winchester room he was in first; after all it could be Sam’s. He took his glasses off and threw them back on the nightstand just as the door opened.

A low click of a door could be heard and Castiel opened an eye slowly to see steam dancing along the wood floor. He heard low singing and opened his eye further to see Dean standing only in a towel. Holy Shit. Even though Castiel didn’t have his glasses on the man standing in front of him was way too short to be Sam and slight relief took over him. Castiel held his breath as Dean looked over. He could faintly see the worry in Dean’s eyes but a small smile was on his lips as well. “Cas I know your faking, when you sleep you usually breathe” Cas smiled at that and quickly wiped the expression- he was too late though. Dean laughed and threw a spare pillow at Castiel’s head and he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Now that Castiel could see he sat up and his head pounded. “Crazy night.” He said hoarsely. Dean nodded and took off the towel and threw it in a nearby hamper. Cas was slightly disappointed that Dean had Batman boxers on but still, looking at Dean’s body this close was a treat.

An awkward silence hung in the air as both men stared at each other. “M’sorry I ruined your night Dean.” Cas said looking at his hands. “You didn’t Cas. I wasn’t drinking at all, I didn’t want to because I wanted to….” His voice ran out and Cas tilted his head curiously. “Go ahead Dean.” He prompted. Dean shook his head and muffled “It’s too embarrassing.” Cas smiled genuinely and said “More embarrassing than wanting to go skinning dipping without a pool?” Dean’s eyes widened and Cas laughed. “I remember some of last night.” He retorted. Dean smirked and fingered the fabric of the comforter. “You were kind of crazy. Grinding on Meg you know.” Cas blushed and ducked his head. He was angry at himself. He not only led Meg on but he really wasn’t interested. He had made a fool of himself on top of a pool table because of a couple shots and some alcohol. “Gabe told me you didn’t drink much; he told me that all night we should look after you just in case. I knew. Sam. Sam loves to drink and have a good time and I knew he wouldn’t. No offence but I knew Gabe was going to drink too so no one would look after you. I was. Well. There all night. You didn’t see me but I was partying and mingling but I kept a close eye on you.” Dean’s cheeks turned bright red and Castiel felt his heart quicken. “Dean but why? I mean you. You hardly know me.” Cas asked afraid of the answer.

“Maybe because I’m protective of you. I li.like you Cas. A lot.” Castiel’s head shot up and Dean rambled some more. “I mean I know you like girls and you and Meg were cute but I wanted you to know so you wouldn’t idunno freak if Sam ever told you.” Castiel’s hands were clammy and he couldn’t stop smiling. Dean liked him. He like liked him. His head was still dizzy due to the slight hangover, or maybe Dean’s words and Castiel suddenly felt concerned. “Please Dean tell me I didn’t puke last night?” He asked. Dean laughed nervously and rubbed his hands on his thighs. “I ju-just told you I liked you and you asked if you puked.” He said slowly and angrily. Dean shook his head and laughed again before standing up to leave. Cas grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. “It would be really awkward to puke in front of my crush.” He stated, hoping Dean would get the hint.

“Meg?” Dean asked standing a couple of feet away. Castiel laughed really hard because of his response and Dean turned red. “You know what fuck this! I just poured my heart out saying I like you and you laugh. Fuck I’m done. Your brother is downstairs.” Dean growled as he began to walk away. Cas was suddenly hyper aware Dean was going to leave and he jumped up and grabbed for his hand. The booze really must have done a number on him for right when he grabbed Dean’s hand he teetered and fell over pulling Dean with him. With a hard thud they both landed on the floor, Cas on top of Dean.

Both men’s breathing fell into a slow rhythm and up close Cas could count every single freckle on Dean’s nose. He could see every flicker of color in Dean’s eyes. He could see how full and pink Dean’s lips were. He felt the hardness of Dean’s naked torso press into his and Cas took a breath and said “Dean, your my crush. Not Meg. Hell. I’m not straight.” Dean suddenly pressed his body into Castiel’s and kissed him hard. As their lips connected Cas felt Dean slip his hands into his hair and grip softly at the dark strains. A million butterflies fluttered in Cas’ stomach and when Dean pulled back he was grinning. “I like this a lot.” Dean said suddenly blushing and rolling over so he was next to Cas on the floor. He missed Dean’s heat immediately. Dean sat up and leaned against the bed and Cas followed suit. Their shoulders bumped and Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean carded his fingers through his hair. “Why did you get rid of the glasses?” Cas asked unable to stop himself. Dean thought for a moment and said. “Didn’t fit my image, I mean. I play soccer and drive a bad ass car. They made me look. Nerdy. Not as nice as yours make you look. They didn’t seem to fit really.” Cas hummed a response and connected his lips to Dean’s once again. The sun had brightened the whole room now and Castiel knew he should probably get up and make sure Gabe wasn’t lying in a puddle of puke. However right now kissing Dean was all that mattered. He pulled away slowly and whispered “They made you look hot.” Before bringing Dean in for another kiss.

The weekend was over too soon and Castiel had told Gabriel everything on the ride on Monday. Both brothers spent the weekend working on projects and homework and today was the first day they were able to catch up. Gabriel was over the moon for his little brother and hugged him in excitement when Castiel spilled how he kissed Dean. He had stayed over at the Winchesters until four pm which was the time Gabriel stumbled out of the living room grinning like an idiot. As Gabriel pulled up Castiel tugged on his blue shirt and chinos. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked up to the school. Gabriel was chatting how him and the red head named Anna really hit it off and when Castiel got to the café he was pushed from behind against a wall hard.

“Get off him dick bag!” Gabriel shouted as Castiel looked into the eyes of a very angry Alastair. A crowd began to form around them and Castiel fought to get air into his lungs. “You were on my girl this weekend asshat.” He spat at Cas causing Gabriel to growl. “Drunk little bitch you can’t hold booze. Had to have a Winchester look after you.” Some people in the crowd laughed and Castiel flushed in shame. “Get off him Alistair. Not gonna happen again.” Gabriel warned. Alastair looked to Cas and he squirmed trying to break free. The man’s grip tightened on Castiel’s shirt and he let out a whimper. “Gonna pay if it happens again you little shit.” He growled as he dropped Castiel and raised his fist. Right when he was about to punch Gabriel pushed him and punched him in the face hard. The crowd laughed and shouted as Alastair fell over like a stack of bricks and Gabe grabbed Castiel’s hand and bolted.

“Shit Gabe you okay?” He asked as they hid on the third floor. Gabriel laughed and nodded but was holding his hand. “M’ fine Cas that guys an asshole. He’s a waste of time.” Cas nodded and hugged his brother in thanks. “I’m sorry Gabe I didn’t know Meg was with someone-“Gabriel laughed and patted his brother on the back. “They started dating Sunday. You’re not at fault.” Castiel smiled slightly and Gabriel looked further down the hall. “Better go your lover is coming.” He said with a wink before standing up and walking away. Heat rose in Cas’ cheeks when Gabriel said that and he turned around to see Dean walking up. Black tee-shirt dark wash jeans and glasses perched on his nose. He was smiling and Cas felt warmth spread along his body. When Dean got in arms distance and did a small twirl and broke out into a laugh. “You look stunning.” Cas commented as Dean’s lips met his for a short and sweet kiss. “You do too….boyfriend.” Dean said smiling. Cas took Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers and a slow blush crept up to Dean’s cheeks. With Dean all the troubles Castiel had just vanished. He didn’t care about Alistair’s threats, he didn’t care people were looking at him slightly different. Gone was the worry for Gabriel. It was just him and Dean and it was perfect. They walked down the empty hall hand in hand their footsteps echoed the halls as they walked. Dean was happy to finally have gotten Cas and Castiel felt like he was on top of the world.


End file.
